sanctuaryrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Paladin
Back to Character Selection Class Info You are a Paladin, and enjoy copious amounts of STRENGTH and INTELLIGENCE! Healing various objects and smashing enemies are what you like to do best. You are a sight to behold, and some might even call you a bit overpowered. Graceful in terms of both offence and defence, you are truly heroic. Find Paladin Builds here Class Perks * When MP is above 50%, regenerates 5% of current HP per turn * Health regeneration above is DOUBLED if RAGE meter is full * Riposte will HEAL for 50% of damage dealt * Regenerate health equal to FOUR times each MP spent * Gain 20 MP when attacked while Barrier is active * Gains bonus ATK from manual allocation of stat points in WIS and INT * Heals are 5% more effective * 10% chance to SHOCK enemy when attacked while Barrier is active * On successful block, deal 100% of your ATK to enemy * Has a 10% innate chance to block enemy attacks * Critical Hits have a 10% chance to cure all status effects * Hit confirms will heal you for 33% of your current HP * Deal 25% bonus damage to all Skeletons * Your damage is reduced by 25% when a 'Heavy' shield not equipped * Gains 40 MP per Reposition. * Heavy armor grants 5% damage mitigation Attack/moves Basic Below are the attacks available to a freshly started Paladin. More are unlocked as you gain experience, see Level Unlocks * Bash: No MP, 50% ATK + INT damage * Smite Flurry: No MP, 200% ATK, -HP * Retribution: -10MP, 20% ATK * Divine Justice (Linker): -10 MP, 150% ATK, 36% Crit * Final Blast (Finisher): -20 MP, 170% ATK, 54% Crit * Divine Rend: NP MP, 100% ATK, Restore HP * Reckoning: No MP, 160% ATK * Righteous Slash: -10 MP, 40% ATK * Holy Light (Heal): -20 MP, Restore HP * Shield Slam (Linker): -10 MP, 500% ATK * Mending Slam (Finisher): -20MP, 500% ATK, Restore HP Ultimate * Holy Wrath: +10 MP, (large) ATK + INT damage * Feral Lash: +Max MP, (larger) ATK , + MP fill Class Advancement (Personality) Your personality finally is set - after surviving the Doctor in Act1. For Paladin, you might end up being * Gentle (+5 DEX, -3 INT) cleanest kill is the most humane. * Bold (+3 STR, -2 VIT) taking a risk, sometimes you need faith. * Docile (+6 VIT, -4 STR) HEAL on spiders as a child. Class advancement (Disciplines) You can choose a discipline after your triumph over the Reaper in Act1. For Paladin, these are * Templar ** 100% chance to BLOCK attacks when casting heal ** 33% chance for Riposte to SHOCK enemies * Avenger ** 33% chance to SHOCK enemies when using HEAL ** Riposte increases rage meter by 5 * Priest ** 5% chance to HEAL upon dodge, block, and evade ** HEAL will refund MP cost and refresh Barrier stacksCategory:Paladin Category:Class